Rules
General Rules * Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. * Do not copy anything on the wiki. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles. * Do not edit community pages. * Do not post episodes to a website. ** if an episode is made, post it on the wiki, or your steam account, and nothing else, it's fine to post it on YouTube if the comments are disabled. If a person wants you to re-enable the comments, don't. these people are trying to trick you. * Do not harass or bully other users. * Do not use violent or mature language. * Do not threaten other users, including admins, chat mods, etc. * Do not advertise. * Do not insult admins. ** And do not say an admin is corrupt, if an admin is corrupt, they'll be demoted. * No explicit sexual material. * No dismemberment or gibs. ** If you want to perform such things, perform it on robots and flood instead, as robots do not have blood and have wires and run on electricity, and flood can be easily dismembered, it's fine to use Halo violence as long as no humans or alien races are dismembered. * No drugs, alcohol, etc. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Non-logged users will not get warnings, they'll get permanently banned right away for breaking a single rule. * Family members of the founder of this wiki get admin bonuses, however, if a user is a false family member, they'll be permanently banned. * If you have something not nice to say, don't say it at all. Admin Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to admins. * No random banning, as this is considered admin abusing. * Do not unblock violators. * Do not unblock and re-promote yourself. * Do not send random warnings. ** Only send warnings if a user offends a rule, random sending warnings will result in demotion. * If another admin becomes rogue on this wiki, the next admin in the wiki or chat is to take place and other admins are to deal with the rogue. ** If said rogue has banned the admins, the founder must be contacted as soon as possible. * If you require assistance for pages you've created, don't worry, an admin is here to give you some information. ** If said admin creates pages with inappropriate content, this page must be removed as soon as possible. *** If said admin creates a picture of the same content, this admin must be demoted immediately. Uploading Files *'All general rules apply to files.' * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. * Do not upload sexual material files. * Do not upload files with dismemberment or gibs. ** If you want to perform such things, perform it on robots and flood instead. Editing Rules and Guidelines *'All general rules apply to editing.' * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not change the genders of other characters. **The image caption will tell the character's gender. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or forum post instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Episode Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to episodes. * Do not create a character that is not going to be used in a epsiode. ** This includes fan made characters and other similar works. *Phantom characters are clones, not reanimated corpses. *Episodes must run to eleven minutes to twenty minutes. **If an episode is running overtime, the episode will be removed. *If making an episode, use the Source Filmmaker, episodes must run at 60 FPS. *The "do not use violent or mature language" rule still applies, but is extended to include alien and zombie language. *No players. *No roleplaying on episodes. *If you want to make a reading about the episode, create a forum post. make sure the quotes are correctly spelled. *Each episode has to have a title. **If you can not think of a name for the episode, try playing it in your head (mind). Chat Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to chat. * If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. Upload them to Facebook or Yahoo, and leave links on a chat mod or admin's wall. Alternatively, you may hold onto the links and send them to a chat mod or admin once they enter via PM. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. Forum/Blog Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to the forums/blogs. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. Gaming Rules and Guidelines * All general rules apply to Garry's Mod and ROBLOX beta. * No team killing. * No cheating. * No hacking. * No uniform raiding. * No arresting without reasons. **Those who arrest without reason will be immediately executed and exiled. * The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include ONI personnel, military police, etc. * The "do not use violent or mature language" rule still applies, but is extended to include alien and zombie language. * Only use the Cole protocol in case of emergency, the Cole protocol is not to be used randomly, it can be only used once. Once active, there are no reversals. * The Hammerdown protocol is only active if colonies are under siege. * The Mendez protocol will always be in effect as it is a requirement that all personnel must wear their correct uniforms (playermodels) at all times. * If a user is "Pretending" to be in the groups or an ally of the groups and are not in it, they are asked to switch teams back to civilians, if denied, then they are to be shot immediately. * If you want to join the founder's group, ask the founder first. ** You must be approved by admins first, then your able to join. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * Do not steal from other divisions, stay with your assigned bunker. * Do not kill a civilian without a reason that is beyond legitimate. Only the local insurrection can do this. * Do not steal any vehicles, both ground, and air. * Do not join 2 branches. * Do not ask to be in a special branch, ever. * A simple battle/dress uniform (playermodel) must be worn at all times during active duty. * High ranking officers in the founder's group must be referred to as Sir (male) and/or Ma'am (female). ** no one shall question their orders nor question the commander's authority. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism and being logged as a false family member will land you an instant permanent ban. * Spam: 3 day ban. * Harassment: 1 week ban. * Editing without permission: 3 day ban. * Uploading unnecessary files: 1 week ban. * Dismemberment: 1 week ban. * Swearing: 1 month ban. * Insults: 1 month ban. * Copying: 5 month ban. * Editing community pages: 1 year ban. * Editing users: 10 month ban. * Threatening others: permanent ban. * Advertisement: 25 day ban. * Admin abuse: demotion. * Creating inappropriate content: 2 year ban. * Team killing: 12 month ban. * Random arresting: 10 month ban. * Uniform raiding: 1 year ban. * Stealing from other divisions: permanent ban. * Killing civilians without reason that is beyond legitimate: 10 day ban. ** In some cases the offence may be so serious that warnings may be skipped and the offending user will be given a ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. Category:Community